


What Could Have Been

by Krystal_Twi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depressed Papyrus, Depressed Sans, Depression, Eventual Happy Ending, Fellcest - Freeform, Kedgeup, Minor Character Death, OC, Oblivious Papyrus, One-Sided Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papyrus Needs A Hug, Pining, Sans gets better, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, kinda of slow burn, mostly about Sans moving on and Kedgeup, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi
Summary: If you told Papyrus, his life would fall apart at seams because of five little words, he would have scoffed at the mere idea. However, life was never fair and Papyrus was no different than anyone else in the game of life.-Sans life was shattered by five words. His soul breaking as he decides to leave everything behind to move one and hopefully be happy once again.





	1. Those Five Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> I made a prompt of this plot a while back and decided to fulfill my promise of making a bigger part of the story.

Papyrus sat in his house, alone. The lights were dimmed as a Mettaton short played on in the background. A glass of milk in his hand as he was slumped into the couch. He had his legs pulled up on the couch, bags under his eyes and he felt like the world was going to cave in on him. The living room was a mess, well, what Papyrus would call a mess. The house hadn’t been cleaned in a week or two.

How did his life become like this? 

He fucked up is how. Papyrus knew how his world became like this. He was the only one to blame at this point. 

 

If you told Papyrus, his life would fall apart at seams because of five little words, he would have scoffed at the mere idea. However, life was never fair and Papyrus was no different than anyone else in the game of life.

 

It started like any other day. Papyrus woke his brother up to get ready for work. He made his special spaghetti and went on to work at a nearby restaurant. When he first started to notice something, it was when he went to have lunch at his brother’s workplace. 

He noticed something was off when Sans wouldn’t meet him in the eye or even touch his ketchup packets. He would avoid his gaze and would change the subject. Which in the end, was nothing new. Nonetheless, Papyrus could tell something was off with his dear older brother. 

“Is everything alright, Sans?” Papyrus had asked. 

“Why wouldn’t it be, bro?” Sans swallowed. 

“You don’t seem yourself today, like your nervous,” Papyrus explained, watching as his brother once again avoided his eyes and took a bite of his burger. 

“I’m fine...just got a lot on my mind,” Sans said as he tapped his fingers on the table. He looked anywhere but at Papyrus. Papyrus frowned and eyed his brother in concern. This was very unlike Sans, it worried Papyrus. 

“Want to talk about it?” He placed his hand on top of his brothers, giving the much smaller hand a squeeze. Sans flinched and yanked his hand away. He abruptly stood up and threw his half-eaten food away. 

  
“Later, I got to get back to work,” Sans said. Before Papyrus could stop him and ask him what was wrong, he teleported away and back to his station. 

Papyrus could feel fear swirl in his soul as he looked where his brother once was. His brother never once yanked away from him before. Papyrus rubbed the palm of his hand, eyebrows forwarding. What could be wrong with his dear brother?

 

Throughout the day, Papyrus could only think about his brother. His brother who refused to answer any of his texts or calls. He couldn’t help but wonder if he did something wrong. Maybe he somehow offended Sans without knowing it. Did he push him too hard to pick up his socks? Or pressured him somehow to stop making puns? Maybe he has been a little too hard on him. Papyrus should apologize. It would be the right thing to do.

Later on that day, Papyrus arrived home around five in the afternoon. He was determined to make it up to his brother. Thankfully, his brother was home. He was on the couch, sitting upside down as he stared blankly at the television. His eye half closed and clothes ruffled slightly. 

Papyrus quietly closed the door and approached his brother. His brother always had smooth bones, they were dull in color compared to Papyrus, but that didn’t stop it from being just as appealing. Appealing? 

Papyrus shook his head and sat next to his brother. His brother’s fingers gave a twitch, indication that he noticed his presence. Papyrus twiddled his thumbs and looked at his brother from the corner of his eye. 

They sat in awkward silence. The seconds ticked by and could be heard by the clock above the television. Papyrus wanted to say something, but couldn’t find the words. How can Papyrus apologize when he didn’t even know what for?   
  


A few minutes went by and Sans shifted in his spot. He turned so he was no longer upside down and was placed neatly in the seat. His legs pulled to him and crossed as his eyes were now flickering to Papyrus, a  ~~_ pretty _ ~~ blush on his face. 

Sans had sweat sliding down his forehead as he rubbed the back of his head. He was nervous. He let his eyes meet Papyrus’s before quickly avoiding them again. Papyrus let out a sigh and reached the remote, turning the television off. He turned his body completely to face Sans. 

“We need to talk, Brother,” Papyrus said. Sans twisted his body to face Papyrus. He was hunched in on himself, seeming like he didn’t want to be there. “I wanted to say I was sorry.” 

Sans head snapped up, his eyes wide and confusion swirling in them. He blinked a few times, seeming to process what Papyrus said. 

  
“Sorry? What for, bro?” Sans asked, his head tilting to the side. 

“I…” Papyrus paused. He honestly didn’t know why he was sorry. He knew he had to have done something to upset Sans. What it was puzzled Papyrus. “I’m sorry for whatever it was that made you upset with me.”   
  


“Paps, I’m not mad at you,” Sans said, shaking his head. 

“You’re not?” Papyrus sat up straight, looking down at Sans in slight shock. “But you have been showing signs of being upset with me. You avoided contact, you wouldn’t look at me, a-”   
  


“That was just me dealing with something Paps,” Sans confessed. He placed a hand on Papyrus’s leg and gave it a squeeze. A soft orange blush going unnoticed by Papyrus. 

“Then what is it?” Papyrus asked. “You shouldn’t keep things from me.”

Sans entire skull flushed a dark blue. He quickly pulled his hand away, his eyes searching Papyrus’s face for something. He must have found what he was looking for because his body relaxed and he sighed. A soft smile forming on his face.

“I’m in love with you.” 

The entire world seemed to stop for Papyrus. His soul sped up, almost beating out of his chest. He could tell his entire face was lit up an orange color. A familiar feeling rushing into his soul, making his entire body feel warm and light. 

“Sans” Papyrus began. His breath felt short and taken away. He felt like his entire body short-circuited. “I don’t feel the same way…”

 


	2. Falling Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus wants things to go back to normal, but it won't be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst? Angst

“W-what?” Sans stuttered, his eyelights disappearing. Papyrus could see the pain etched onto his brother’s face. Papyrus hated knowing he was the reason for the pained expression. He wanted to take his smaller brother in his arms and take back his words. But he didn’t, he couldn’t. Incest…it was wrong. So, Papyrus ignored the pained expression and the pain in his own soul.

 

“I don’t love you like that,” Papyrus said as gently as he could. He reached his hands across, to give Sans some type of comfort. Only for Sans to flinch away. Papyrus quickly retracted his hands. He could see tears prickling in the corners of Sans’s eyes.

 

“I-I thought-” Sans whispered. Papyrus shook his head. Sans let out a shuddery breath. He abruptly stood up from the couch, putting distance between him and Papyrus. “I-I got to go.” Sans choked out before teleporting away.

 

The moment Sans was gone, Papyrus felt his body give out beneath him. He slumped into the couch and buried his head in his hands. His entire body shook as he held himself together. Papyrus just kept reminding himself that he did the right thing. That he and Sans couldn’t be together. That he didn’t love Sans the same way. Even if he felt his soul crack just a little bit.

* * *

  
  


The weeks that followed were excruciating for the two brothers. Papyrus tried to keep the bond between them strong, but every time Sans would teleport off. Papyrus would go to wake Sans up for work, to find him already gone. When Papyrus went to his work for lunch, Sans’s coworkers would always give the same answer. Papyrus just missed him.

 

Papyrus thankfully still saw him at home, some of the time. Papyrus had started coming home early to catch his brother. Sans would normally be on his way out to Grillby’s bar. Papyrus would be able to get his brother to stay for actual food before Sans found an excuse and left.

 

Papyrus knew he shouldn’t blame Sans, he didn’t. He rejected Sans’s love and now his brother was trying to ease the pain by avoiding him. Papyrus just wish it didn’t have to be with him avoiding him. He was used to seeing Sans almost for every hour of the day. Now, he was lucky to get five minutes with him. Papyrus knew he had to keep reaching out. That was the only way for things to return to normal.

 

Papyrus was currently setting the kitchen table. He was able to get off from work early with all his hours already put into the week. He was determined to get Sans to stay for more than 45 minutes and 56 seconds this time. He knew he could with a little persuasion. He was the Great Papyrus after all.

 

He kept an eye on his spaghetti, following the instructions of his college professor. He set out the plates and utensils. He put the spaghetti onto each plate, making sure to make it perfect. He sprinkled some parmesan cheese over each dish. Maybe he should add some salt, Sans seemed to love salt on any meal. Papyrus didn’t want to ruin the meal though. Papyrus sighed and debated over it. He reached for the shaker and poured some over Sans’s plate.

 

Papyrus quickly straightened up when he heard the front door open. He ran to the entranceway for the kitchen and watched as Sans hung his jacket up on the coat hanger. He noticed the way his brother seemed tense and unhappy.

 

Sans froze and looked towards the kitchen. He must have smelt Papyrus’s famous spaghetti. Papyrus noticed the moment Sans saw him in the doorway. Sans already tense body seemed to lock up even more. He looked so close to teleporting away. Papyrus couldn’t let that happen, not again.

 

“Sans! You’re finally home!” Papyrus called out, choosing to pretend they hadn’t been staring at each other. Papyrus approached his brother with soft motions. Not wanting to make his brother run off again. “I made us some spaghetti!” Sans winced.

 

“I was just about to head out to Grillby’s…” Sans said, shuffling his feet and avoiding Papyrus’s eyes. His voice was quiet, making Papyrus strain to hear it.   


“Nonsense! I already have your plate set out and ready for you!” Papyrus chimed. He was now a few feet away from Sans. Sans’s chest was heaving as if he was trying to keep from crying. No, Papyrus could make his brother feel better. They just needed to get things back to normal. Sans will eventually see that things were better with them just being brothers.

 

Sans’s shoulders slumped, being almost backed into a corner, literally. He meets Papyrus’s eyes and sighed. He wrung his hands together and nodded his skull. Papyrus practically squealed in excitement and placed his hands on his brother’s shoulder, ignoring the flinch Sans gave from the contact.

 

Papyrus ushered his brother into the kitchen, sitting him down at his seat. Papyrus sat down in his own seat and smiled up at his brother. Sans gave a half smile before picking up his fork and eating. Sans gave a wince, his eyes watering before he forced the bite down.   


“It’s, it’s good Paps,” Sans said through gritted teeth through the overly salty flavor. Papyrus felt his soul brighten. Papyrus smiled at Sans and ate some of his food.

 

“I’m glad you like it!” Papyrus chimed in happiness. He could already tell things were going to go back to normal. That was all he wanted.

 

“Of course I do,” Sans muttered. He looked up and locked eyes with Papyrus. “I like everything you cook.” Papyrus felt the blush on his face bloom. He closed his eyes and shook his head.   
  
“Thank you, **Brother.** ” Papyrus said, emphasizing the word ‘brother’, to remind Sans. Mostly to remind himself.

 

Sans flinched and looked back at his plate. He no longer had an appetite. He pushed his spaghetti around with his fork, leaning his head onto his fist. Papyrus sighed and took a bite of his own food. One step forward and two steps back it seemed.

 

Papyrus just had to keep pushing. He needed to make sure they were still alright. That everything will go back to normal after tonight. It had too. Papyrus didn’t know how much more of Sans avoiding him he could take. Sans needed to see that they couldn’t be together, but they were still brothers. Nothing would change that.

  
“I’m leaving.”

 

Papyrus’s head snapped up and looked at Sans. Sans was looking at his lap, not looking at Papyrus. Papyrus’s soul was beating in fear for once around Sans. Sans, leaving? That was impossible. He couldn’t..he wouldn’t.

 

“What?” Sans looked up at him, regret in his eyes. Papyrus was clenching the table, watching every move Sans made.

  
“I’m leaving New New Home,” Sans said, his eyes once again searching Papyrus for something. Something he didn’t find. Sans leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms.

 

Papyrus could feel his world falling apart. He couldn’t breathe, his soul was tightening up. This was a dream. No, a nightmare. It had to be. No matter how strain they became, Sans wouldn't leave him. He wouldn’t. It’s always been him and Sans. Papyrus and Sans. What would become of them if Sans left? Left him?

  
“Paps, I can’t stay here,” Sans admitted, shaking his head. “Not after everything.”

 

“Yes, you can!” Papyrus exclaimed, he tried giving his best smile, but it quivered. “Everything will go back to normal. I know it!” Papyrus said, reaching across the table and grabbing onto Sans’s shoulder. Sans looked at Papyrus with heartbroken eyes.

 

“It won’t, Paps,” Sans said, his own breathing was speeding up. His eyes watering. “Things are different.”

  
“They don’t have to be!” Papyrus said, he stood up and walked around the table. He grabbed Sans’s hands and held on to him. Sans weakly tried to yank his hands away from Papyrus, but Papyrus kept his grip tight. Sans let his hands relax, slowly locking them with Papyrus. His eyes looked hopeful.  

 

“Answer me this Paps,” Sans started. “Do...Do you love me?”

 

“Of course!” Papyrus was quick to answer. “You’re my brother!” Sans winced and shook his head. He slowly pulled his hands away from Papyrus. He grabbed the arm of his chair and bite his tongue.

 

“You know what I meant,” Sans whispered. Papyrus did, but incest was wrong. This was wrong. Even if it hurt. Papyrus shook his head.

 

“You know my answer,” Papyrus said, he pulled on his scarf. Holding on to it as tight as he could. Sans let out an annoyed growl and shook his head.   
  
“No, at this point I don’t.” Sans got out. “I know you love me,” Sans said in frustration finally getting to him. “I know it! I can feel your soul calling to mine.” Sans admitted.

 

Sans’s soul glowed a bright blue, shining so beautifully. Papyrus felt a pull, his soul singing in sync with Sans’s. Papyrus own soul began to glow an orange. His soul trying to reach out for Sans’s. Papyrus jerked away, getting as far away from Sans as he could. His soul hurting in the process.

  
“It’s wrong.” Papyrus whispered. “Incest is wrong. This is wrong and I’m sorry Sans but,” Papyrus shook his head. “I won’t do this. I can’t.” Papyrus forced out.

 

Papyrus watched as all hope in his brother’s eyes broke and shattered. His soul’s beautiful blue glow went out. Papyrus instantly missed the beautiful light of the other’s soul. Tears were now falling from his eye-sockets and he let out a sob. Papyrus wanted to comfort him but knew he couldn’t.

 

“And you know I can’t stay.” Sans choked out through his tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have two more chapters. maybe more. I don't know. I got a lot in store for this and I don't know if I can fit it all in two more chapters. So we may get more! Who knows.
> 
> Please comment and enjoy! It fills me with inspiration :3


	3. Left behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans was leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter. But i wanted one to focus on him moving

Papyrus felt empty as he had watched the movers put Sans’s boxes into the moving van. Sans was up in his room, either avoiding Papyrus or helping the movers. Papyrus would have helped, but he couldnt. He didn't have the soul for it. He didn't want to have any part of Sans leaving. Leaving him.

 

Everything was a blur at this point. Papyrus wanted to stop the movers in their tracks, he wanted to make them leave. He wanted to talk sense into Sans. He wanted to do so many things. 

 

Sans had made it clear he was determined. That he had to leave. Papyrus didn't believe him. He knew they could work it out. He knew it! Why was Sans being so difficult? Why couldn't he see that leaving wasnt going to make it all better? He needed to be here. With his family and friends! With Papyrus!

 

“That's the last of it.” A mover said. He was a monster that was tall and purple fur. 

 

Papyrus heard a pop. Sans. Papyrus turned his head to see Sans with an overnight bag thrown over his shoulder. He watched Papyrus out of the corner of his eyes. Papyrus clenched his scarf, nearly ripping the fabric. 

 

They stared at each other for a few moments. Papyrus wanted to say something, anything, to get his brother to stay. No words seemed to come out. At least, no words that Sans yearned to hear. 

 

Sans sighed and turned his head before heading to the door. Papyrus could feel the tears prickling in his eyes as he watched as he was about to leave. 

 

“Sans! Wait!” Papyrus started after the shorter skeleton. Sans froze with his hand on the door's frame. He turned his head to lock eyes with Papyrus. “You don't have to do this.” Papyrus said with a raspy voice.

 

Sans let go of the door frame, his eye lights emotionless. Papyrus just needed to get through to him. 

 

“That’s the thing, Paps.” Sans said, his voice hopeless. “I do.” 

 

“No, no you dont. You can stay and we ca-”

 

“We can go back to being hurt?” Sans asked. “To us being just brothers? To us being around eachother 24/7 and yearning for something that will  **never** happen?” Sans’s voice broke, tears prickling at his eyes sockets. 

 

Papyrus could feel tears sliding down his cheeks as he realized the full extent of the pain he impacted onto his brother. Papyrus knew he messed up, but what they had was wrong. Papyrus let out a sob as his shoulders shook. Sans looked ready to hold him, but he sighed an turned away from his younger sibling. 

 

“I love ya, Papyrus. Never forget that.” 

 

With that, Sans was gone. Papyrus felt his knees weaken and he fell to the ground. He sobbed as his hands clenched and pulled at his scarf, seeking comfort from the last thing his brother left him. 

 

Papyrus’s soul cracked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully it will get better. Fingers crossed. Is this too much? 
> 
> Next chapter should focus on how papyrus is dealing beinf alone or sans. I dont know yet.
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a comment and enjoy :3


	4. Separated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks have gone by since Sans moved out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has NOT been abandoned. Surprise, surprise. XD
> 
> I think I started on this and then lost it. So rewrote it??? Idk. Hope you enjoy though!

Papyrus had trouble accepting it at first. Sans would come back. Sans had to come back. They were Sans  **and** Papyrus! One couldn't be without the other. Right? Sans needs him like he needs Sans.

 

The hours turned to days and days to weeks. Papyrus kept coming home to an empty house, no matter how early he for off from work. No matter how many times he knocked on his brother's door, no one answered. He was even beginning to miss those puns.

 

The house was also too clean for Papyrus's liking. Yes, he liked to keep things clean, but there was no sign that a different skeleton lived here. That bothered Papyrus. There was no sock on the floor, no ketchup stains on the couch. Nothing that showed Sans existed here.

 

He received little to no text from Sans, just the occasional update that he was alive. Until it got to the point, where he no longer heard from his brother. He didn't blame him though. Why would he want to talk to the person who pushed him away? 

 

Papyrus sat in the living room, Mettaton blaring on the tv. He never realized before how quiet the house was. Not until it was only him that lived in it. He hates how silent the place was. It drove him crazy. 

 

Before, it was almost never quiet. He always has Sans making some type of joke, sometimes snoring softly in the living room. Papyrus never noticed how much he had found comfort in the noise his brother made, even asleep until he was gone.

 

He remembers hating how he never got a moment of peace. How he was never alone for a second. ‘ **The downsides of living with someone,’** He had thought once. Now, he hated the coldness loneliness brought with it. 

 

Undyne tried to stop by. Papyrus just blocked her out and placed a bright and fake smile. She didn't fall for it. She had pestered him about what was happening. She wouldn't let up until Papyrus all but closed the door in her face. He knew it was rude and he sent hundreds of apology text, but he couldn't face her. Not when his soul felt like it was shattering into a million pieces. 

 

He kept reminding himself that incest was wrong. That this, this torturous pain, was for the better. That he will find happiness again. That he didn't need Sans, his loving and sweet brother. He had to remember that this was for the better.

 

Wasn't it? 

 

Papyrus sighed and pulled his legs up to his chest, laying his head on his knees. His eyesockets, empty, stared at the television. He had to have hope it will get better. 

 

It couldn't stay like this for forever. This pain couldn't stay. Sans will see that Papyrus and he can be together platonically. That they can exist in the same place without pain. Sans will come back. He will…

 

* * *

 

  
  


Sans sighed as he closed and locked his door. The house was quiet and cold, though Sans used to the cold. He hung his jacket up on the hook on the jacket near the door. 

 

He still had boxes scattered across the living room, unpacked and not even opened. 

 

Sans skidded around the boxes to get to the ripped up couch that sat in the middle of the room. (It was the best couch he could get on short notice). He let his body flop down onto the soft cushions. 

 

He dug in between the seats and pulled out the remote. He turned the television on, showcasing Mettaton. Sans sighed and dropped the remote onto the couch, snuggling back, hoping to become one with the cushions.

 

The house was small, wouldn't even call it a house. It had a living room, kitchen, bathroom and a small room barely big enough for Sans alone to stay in. However, it was roomy and helped avoid the feeling of being empty. 

  
  


If Sans were to lie, he would say he hated it here. Truth be told, he was numb to the loneliness. He missed his brother, he did. He could admit that the quietness was different. If wasn't bad, just new. Sans could adjust given time. 

 

He wonders what Papyrus was doing… Probably out training with Undyne, not thinking of him. Sans let out a laugh, pulling his knees up to his chest as he watched the tv. Paps was so cool, he would forget about Sans in no time. Maybe, Sans could go back with in within time. When Sans no longer felt this way. 

 

Unlikely.

 

Papyrus didn't need him. It would just hurt both of them by going back. He knew it would. Papyrus may not have seen it at first, but he will. Papyrus was better off without Sans in the way.  

 

Sans knew, knew in his soul, that Papyrus did need him. Did miss him, but that didn't stop his mind reasoning otherwise. Paps was too cool to ever need him. Paps will be fine, Paps doesn't miss you, Sans. Probably hasn't even realized you broke your phone and haven't texted him in a while. 

 

Sans clenched his eyesockets shut, gritted his teeth together. He leaned his head against his knees, his head feeling like it weighed a ton as his mind continued to run a hundred miles a minute. 

 

This was a good thing.

 

This was a good idea.

 

Papyrus didn't need him.

 

He doesn't miss you. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...was it good? 
> 
> Eh..... Idk. Anywho.... 
> 
> Next chapter should introduce Edge. Maybe. I'm just writing with very little plot in mind with no idea how to execute it. 
> 
> Uhh...leave a comment if you enjoyed.


	5. A cup of coffee and-welp, there goes my morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Sans wanted was a cup of coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally thought of a good way to add Edge in! Worked on this and sorry if Edge is ooc.

A few days later, Sans found himself 

waiting in a local cafe. He was hiding in his oversized jacket as the workers made his coffee. He kept his eyesockets cast down. Not wanting to attract unwanted attention from the humans that were in there. 

 

He still didn't use to waking up on his own. He still expected to hear Papyrus banging on his door, yelling he was going to be late and that breakfast was ready. It made him miss being home a lot more than anything. He wishes he didn't break his phone. He could have Papyrus call. 

 

No, that would just make things worse. It was for the better they had no contact. Sans wasn't strong enough. 

 

“Snas?” 

 

Sans gave a half-hearted smile to the cashier as they handed him his coffee. He gave a quiet ‘thank you’ before turning away. 

 

The cafe shop that Sans started to visit frequently was filled to the brim on this Monday morning. Though, that didn’t surprise Sans. It was hard for him to get moving now that he no longer had Papyrus in his life. Coffee became his battery, his way of life. 

 

Though, he did miss how Papyrus made his. A smoothie with peanut butter, bananas, chocolate syrup, milk and frozen coffee instead of ice. It was delicious. Sans didn't know the right measurements, and he was sure he’d mess it up if he tried. Plus, even if he could, Sans wouldn't bother Papyrus with a silly thing. Nice and bitter coffee would do just fine. Even if he had to buy it.

 

Sans weaved his way through the crowd as he made his way out of the Cafe. A cold autumn breeze blowing down the streets of the city, causing the small skeleton to huddle further into his jacket. Not many people were on the streets this morning, then again, most was already where they needed to be. 

 

Sans, thankfully, was able to get a job at the local library. They were pretty low on staff seeing as not many read books nowadays and was happy to have Sans with them. However, the library was pretty far away from where he lived. He could always teleport and sleep in later, but he needed to keep his mind busy; or else it would wonder…

 

Leaves trickled on by him as he made his way down the street. Sans lifted his drink to his skull, blowing on it to cool it down. He took a sip and began to hum a soft, familiar, tune. He watched as the scenes around him changed as he walked.

 

A loud ringing noise filled the air, making Sans jump in surprise. A human came hurtling out a nearby shop, glass breaking in the process. The human colliding with the small skeleton, not slowing down.

 

His body was pushed out of the way and into the ground. His coffee spilling on him in the process, getting a scream out of him as hot liquid was dumped on him. Distantly he could hear yelling as a pair of feet ran by him, another pair stopping in front of him.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Sans groaned, wincing as his bones ached from the fall and burned from the coffee. He blinked up at the monster, who was now kneeling down. Their hands glowing with green magic as they tried to heal Sans.

 

The monster in front of him was wearing a police uniform. The badge shining brightly in the sun, showing off the royal guards old symbol. Red, piercing, eyelights meet his. Concern dancing in them as the monster checked him

 

A skeleton. 

 

“1 hp, ” the skeleton mumbled. “Is that normal for you?” The officer's voice was deep and devoid of emotion. His features were sharp, his figure was tall and broad. Showing years of training and exercise. 

 

“Sir?” Sans shook from his thoughts and nodded his head. What just happened? 

 

“Yeah, it's normal, ” Sans confirmed. He raised a hand to his cheek, where the coffee hit, and winced. “What happened?” The officer's eyes darkened. 

 

“A human, ” He growled out. He pulled his hands away from Sans, done healing what he could. He stood up and reached a hand down. “He was trying to rob a store. Thankfully my partner and I normally stop there every morning, ” 

 

Sans took the hand that was reaching out to him. The skeleton pulled Sans to his feet as he weighed next to nothing. Once standing on his feet, the officer let his hand go. The posture of the skeleton made him look taller than before, straight as a board. Probably as tough as one too.

 

“You sure you are okay?” He asked Sans. His eyelights running up and down Sans, before landing on his cheek. Sans nodded, still slightly dazed.

 

“I'm fine, ” Sans said.

 

“Do you have a place to be?” Was this guy just full of questions or something? Why was he asking so much? It almost made Sans's skull hurt.

 

“Work, ” Sans said, he could see the officer was about to asked where so be raised a hand and stopped him. “I work at the local library, ” 

 

The officer hummed, he looked deep in thought before coming to what we decision he had. 

 

“I’ll take you,” Sans froze. The officer took a step back and was looking down the street, looking for something.

 

“W-what?” Sans asked. 

 

“It's the less I could do, ” he said, not looking at Sans once. He placed his hands on his hips and waited. His face stoic and hard until it softened a bit. Sans looked over his shoulder to see another cop walking, holding the human by his soul with a pissed off expression. 

 

He was also a skeleton with eyelights a dark purple. Two scars marking his face, he was shorter than the skeleton beside Sans, but taller than Sans himself. One hand on his hip and the other in the air, keeping the human floating with blue magic. 

 

“About damn time, ” the officer beside him said. The other hissed in annoyance at the taller skeleton.

 

“Would have been faster but the bastard is surprisingly quick, ” Purple eyelights commented with a roll of said eyelights.

 

“Had nothing to do with you being short?” The taller of the two remarked. 

 

“I swear to Toriel, I  **will** throw this human at you, ” 

 

Red eyelights flickered in amusement before they went Sans. Almost like they forgot Sans was there. The officer gestured to Sans.

 

“I'm going to make sure he makes it work alright. Okay, Razz?” The skeleton claimed to this other cop, Razz. The purple eyelights of the shorter officer locked on Sans, before nodding his head in agreement. 

 

“Fine, but don't make me wait, Asshole, ” He all but hissed out, his eyelights cold as he stared Sans down. “I don't want to freeze my ass off waiting for you, ”

 

“Am I not going to be asked?” Sans questioned. Razz shrugged his shoulders before turning his back to Sans and back to the human. “Why would I get in a car with a stranger?” He asked himself.

 

The taller one didn't say anything, just turned around and gestured to the car. Sans eyes ran between the two before hesitatingly walked to the cop car. The first officer reached in front of him and opened the door for Sans, letting him.

 

Once Sans was in, he closed the door and went to his side and got in. Sans hands clenched and unclenched on his shorts, watched the other skeleton was caution. The other didn't seem to notice or didn't seem to care. 

 

“You didn’t have to do this, ” Sans said, watching the cop from the corner of his eyesockets. The officer’s fingers drummed against the steering wheel.

 

“I know, ” The cop said. “But what kind of police officer would I be if I just let you go without making sure you made it somewhere safe?” He asked, looking to Sans for a quick second before focusing back on the road. “Besides, this is my route anyway. If I had any trouble with it, I would have had my partner take you.”

 

“I just don't know if leaving your partner with a criminal was smart, ” Sans chimed with a shrug of his shoulders. An amused smirk found its way onto the officer's face.

 

“My partner has dealt with a lot worse than one human teenager that still wets himself at night, ” He claimed. Sans frowned at the statement. The other seemed to notice because he shrugged. “As I stated before, If I had any reason to not offer to give you a ride, I wouldn’t have done it. Okay?” He said, looking to Sans. He looked for confirmation from the other. Sans shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head.

 

“I'm not a cop, so I guess, ” Sans stated, earning a snickered from the one in uniform. 

 

“And yet, you seem so intent on questioning my tactics beforehand?” He asked a hint of amusement in his voice.

 

“I question everything, ” He expected the other to get annoyed by him at this point or something. Instead, he remained calm. Posture relaxed. “I’m a scientist, ” 

 

“A scientist that works in library and not a lab?” Sans guesses that had to sound weird. 

 

“Former scientist then, ” Sans admitted. The officer hummed, ending the conversation. Sans tapped his hand against his knee as the awkward silence engulfed them.

 

Sans eyes wandered the car. It was clean. Almost too clean. There wasn't a single crumb or wrapper to be seen. There was a strong smell of spices. It was clogging the air Sans breathed. 

 

A flash of light blared into Sans's eye sockets. Sans blinked and looked up to see a heart hanging from the rearview mirror. It was a bright red and covered in glitter. It looked like a kid had made it. 

 

Before Sans had a chance to question it, the car stopped. Sans looked out the window to see the library. Sans looked back to the officer and gave him a small smile of appreciation.

 

“Thank you for the ride, ” Sans said as he undid his belt. The cop nodded his head towards Sans.

 

“You're welcome, ” He chimed. Sans looked away from the corner of his eye. Sans let out a ‘welp,’ as he opened the car door.

 

Sans got out of the police car. He mumbled a ‘bye’ as he closed the door behind him. He buried himself in his coat as he walked to the building. He grabbed the front door and began to open it when he heard the police car startup. Sans turned his head back, looking at the sharp-jawed skeleton.

 

“Hey!” Sans called out to the other. The officer stopped whatever he was doing and looked to Sans. Confusion danced in those scarlet colored eyelights. “What’s your name?” Sans asked, peering through the window. The officer flashed him a smirk.

 

“Edge, ” The cop, Edge, said. Sans fought down the urge to snicker. He flashed Edge smirk of his own

 

“It was nice meeting you, Officer Edgelord,” Edge gave him a blank stare as he pressed a button and the passenger window rolled up. 

 

Sans watched as the officer drove off. That officer was a weird one. That was for sure. Sans doubted he would ever see the other again.  Not that Sans minded. Sans pushed the door the rest of the way opened and walked in to start the rest of his day. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-daaaaaaaaaaaa
> 
> How will chapter 6 go? No idea.... You got any? Should it be a Papyrus chapter? Maybe. Idk.
> 
> Sans wanted to enjoy a bitter cup of coffee and life threw him to the side. Why?
> 
> Though Razz and Edge don't seem to care.


	6. Edge' p.o.v

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge arrives home and gets an armful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will never diiiiieeeee
> 
>  
> 
> However, the more i write this, the more i hate myself for hurting my babes.

The police monster pulled into his driveway. Scarlet red eyelights looked to the house in front of him. It was the traditional, white picket fence type; two stories, a paling white color with a stone walkway to the door. A glow in the dark star painted on the side of the house with, three handprints beside it, one being a baby handprint.

 

Looking to the house made the taller skeletons soul ache. He sighed and got out of the car. It was nearing night time, Edge could see the tale tell sign of the night sky beginning to shine. A few small stars brightly shining in setting sky.

 

Edge looked back to the house. The lights were on, he could see figures in the living room windows rapidly moving. A soft smile found its way to Edge's face. 

 

Edge walked up that path, refusing to look at the handprints directly. He skipped one of the stairs and reached for the silver doorknob. The moment he opened it, he was hit with an overpowering smell of tacos and spices. 

 

Edge closed the door behind him, removing his jacket and going to hang it up next to three other jackets. He threw his keys on the side table. He went to pull his boots off, to not track any dirt, when an overly cheerful voice made he turn.

 

“Edge!”

 

A small skeleton body rounded the corner. Edge instantly recognized the shining blue eyes that he met. Blue. Humor flashing in those large eyes. Blue had his hands on his cheeks, frieghing shock and fear. “Xiomara is gone!” 

 

Edge raised his hands in the air. His eyesockets widen in fake shock. “Oh no, where could they be?” He wasn’t very good at acting...

 

A soft pop sounded above Edge. The next thing Edge knew a tiny body was landing in his arms. Giggles filling the air as arms wrapped around his neck. 

 

“Got ‘ou!” Edge smiled softly at the child in his arms. The giggling child was in a pair of overalls, a star patterned shirt underneath that was a dark blue. Their eyelights was a bright, ruby, red. All accompanied with a bright, big grin that had a missing tooth. They had a small round shaped face with high cheekbones, resembling her fathers.  _ (But that was pretty much all she got from her dad) _

 

Edge placed a soft kiss on the child's forehead. “You sure did, Mara, ” Xiomara giggled, nuzzling their skull into their father's chest, eyes closing with a smile.

 

Edge turned back to the other adult in the room. Blue wore a bright, fond smile. His eyes twinkling. Edge adjusted his grip on his daughter. “Thanks for watching her for me, ” Blue waved his hand at Edge. His eyes rolling.

 

“You make it sound like I don't harass you to let me babysit her, ” Blue said, placing his hands on his hips. Edge cracked a smile. 

 

“maybe so, but you don’t normally take off from work,” Blue gave his friend a kind smile. 

 

“You of all people know I have many days backed up,” Blue waved Edge off. Eyelights going to Mara who was cuddling further into her father’s chest. Happy to have her Papa back. “Besides, you and Mara needed me more than some Library,” 

 

Blue leaned forward, making eye contact with his goddaughter. Giving her a jokingly stern look. “You better get to feeling better, young lady!” 

 

“Do you know what happened?” Edge asked.

 

“The nurse refused to tell me anything, sorry,” Blue looked frustrated. “She went on saying how I wasn’t on any papers. Which is an obvious mistake. How I was lucky enough to even get to take Mara home,” Blue wanted nothing more than to punch that bitch of a nurse. 

 

Edge sighed and looked down at Mara. “Thank you anyways, Blue. It means a lot,” Blue shook his head. 

 

“It’s fine, Edge. Really,” 

 

Blue insisted, raising his hands in protest. This wasn’t the first time Blue babysat Xiomara for Edge. It also would never be the last. Blue would do anything for the child in Edge’s arms, and the same goes for the father.  Blue’s eyelights flickered to the clock, wincing at the time. 

 

Blue walked past Edge, grabbing his coat and quickly putting it on. Blue fixed the collar and grabbing his keys off the desk. “I would stay, but Slim got this new rocket in the mail. I need to make sure he hasn't blown up my backyard, ” Blue didn't look to concern. Blue froze and seemed to be in thought, biting his tongue.  “Again,” 

 

“You married an overgrown child, ” Edge remarked. Blue snickered and nodded his head. 

 

“Bye, bye Mara!” Blue waved at the smaller skeleton. Mara raised a hand and waved back, a sleepy look on her face as she cuddled into her father's chest. 

 

“Bye, ‘Unty Blue. ‘Ove you!”

 

Blue eyelights flashed into hearts. He picked Xiomara from Edge's arms and enveloped the small child in his arms. Squeezing the other as he squealed out “I love you too! Stars, I wish I could keep you!” Mara’s giggling filled the house, making Edge smile softly at the pair.

 

Blue then turned around, with Xiomara in his arms, acting like he was about to leave with her. Edge was quick to grab his friend's shoulder and stopped him in place. “I don't think so, ” Edge picked up his child and held on to her. Blue snickered and waved bye to the two before leaving. 

 

Edge smile fell a bit before he turned to his daughter. The smaller was looking up at Edge expectantly. Edge gave her a real smile, getting one in return.

 

Edge leaned his forehead against hers. Hearing a clunk and a giggle from his daughter. “I missed you, ” Edge whispered. He felt two tiny hands clap onto his cheeks. 

 

“Miss ‘ou too, ” She said with a serious expression. Edge held back a snicker. Mara kept her serious stare eyelights blazing like a fire. 

 

“You did?”

 

“Yeah!” She had all but growled back, pressing her forehead harder against Edge's. Edge, this time, laughed and readjusted his grip on his daughter. 

 

He turned and walked into the living room. The area wasn't messy, not like he expected. The normal babysitter normally left all the toys everywhere, not that Edge minded. It gave him something to do when Mara finally fell asleep. Blue made sure to never leave any mess, being a neat freak much like himself.

 

Edge noticed some cartoon with talking toys was on. Edge placed his daughter onto the couch, she bounces on the couch a bit before snuggling into the cushions. Almost becoming one with the couch, much like-

 

“Did you eat?” Edge asked as he backed away. Xiomara nodded her skull, eyes flickering between the tv and her father. “Like what?” 

 

“Tackos, salid and mustard!” Edge snickered as Xiomara threw her arms in the air with the last one. 

 

“Sounds like you had a pretty good meal,” Edge sat down on the couch, almost immediately clobbered by the smaller skeleton. “Did you have fun with Blue today?”

 

“Yesh!” Xiomara had laid her head on her Papa’s leg, gazing up at him with those big ruby eyelights that stole Edge’s heart from the second he saw them. “We pway’d puzzlez an’ we cook’d an’-” 

 

Edge listed to his daughter ramble. Stars shining in her eyelights as she went on and on about her day with her uncle. She moved her hands in wild directions as she spoke. 

 

“Papa…” Xiomara’s tired voice reached Edge. Edge tilted his head down to look at his daughter. “What was mama like?” Edge tightened his grip around his daughter, his entire body freezing.

 

“What…” Edge fidgeted. “What do you want to know?” 

 

Xiomara sat up, sleepiness in her eyesockets, but that didn’t dim the fire in them. “What ‘as he like?” She repeated, head tilted to the side. Edge turned his attention on the television, closing his eyes.

 

“He was…” Edge let out a breathless laugh. “Messy, loud, couldn’t cook for shit,” Edge raised a hand to rub the back of his neck. This wasn’t easy. 

 

“Papa! bad word!” Xiomara’s cheeks puffed. She poked her father’s chest with her finger. Edge stared down at her for a second. A grin stretched across his face, he grabbed her finger and gave it a kiss. 

 

“Sorry,” Edge dropped her finger and continued his description. “But he was smart, resourceful,  headstrong, a complete smart-aleck. He always needed to tell puns. He was,” Edge tightened his grip. “He was amazing.” 

 

“He use to take you out onto the roof to watch the stars,” Edge thought back with a fond grin. “He took you out there every night and went on for hours about the stars. When it was cloudy, he would show you pictures from a book of his,”

 

“The one ‘ou sho’ meh?” 

 

“The very same,”

 

“He musta wealy like stars!”

 

“liked? Ha! He was going to name you after one,” Edge snickered, thinking back to when Red threw a book at him with star names, hiding behind a pillow with this determined look in his eyes. He had reminded Edge of Doomfanger for a second. “He adored stars,” 

 

Edge’s eyelights flashed back down to Mara. “He loved you more than anything,” Mara frowned, eyelights casting down. 

 

“I ‘ish I gotta know ‘im,” Mara mumbled, almost asleep at this point. Edge closed his eyes, sighing as pain hit his soul. Edge pulled his daughter up into his lap. Pressing a kiss to her skull.

 

“I wish you did too, Xiomara,”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....? Ta-da? 
> 
> You know how much Grammarly hates how Xiomara talks? A lot. Which sucks, because i love this pure bean. 
> 
> Mara looks very similar to Red but not too much. She has Edge's cheeks but Red's eye shape and smile. 
> 
> Yep, i mean... Angst? I don't know. 
> 
> Blue is a good unty. (Uncle/aunty. -got it from Polyruses. Thought it was clever as fuck.)
> 
> Literally, this fic is nothing but angst at this point. 
> 
> Also, bbqtacos in this fic! Yay! Why? I don't know, i write the first half of these a month or two ago. (I honestly like Swapcest way more hahaha) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> For faster updates, follow me on Tumblr **@krystal-twi**  
>  Or on Twitter **@KrysyTwi**
> 
> Please leave a comment and enjoy!


	7. Learning the ways about

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans gets training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, to not confuse people. These does take place after the last chapter.

_ ‘Come on Lazybones,’ Papyrus spoke, picking Sans up and carrying him. Sans let out a laugh, wrapping his arms around Papyrus’ neck. Sans buried his head into the crook of Paps neck, inhaling the strong scent of cinnamon and snow. Home. _

_ Sans sighed, tightening his grip around Papyrus. His Papyrus. He could feel the hum of Papyrus’ soul close to his. Feel it calling out to him. “Sans?” Sans’ hummed in reply. Papyrus pulled himself back enough to look at Sans’ face. Sans leaned back to match his brother’s bright honey colored eyelights. _

 

_ “I love you,” _

 

_ “I love ya too, Paps,” _

 

Sans’ eyesockets cracked open. The first thing he saw wasn’t the familiar red scarf that belonged to his brother, but a cart full of old, dusty book. It took a second for Sans to remember where he was. 

 

Where he wasn’t. 

  
Sans sighed, dreams were a cruel thing. Sans was sitting at the front desk of the library, laying on his arms. He cuddled deep into his arms. Wanting to go back to sleep, back to a world where Papyrus and him could be together.  

 

“Why do you look so  **blue** ?” A cheerful voice took Sans out of his thoughts. Eyelights going to a small skeleton about an inch taller than him with big blue eyelights. The other skeleton wore a long-sleeved white shirt with a blue vest with a pocket. A bright star pin on the sleeve of the vest. One thing quickly attracting Sans’ attention was the name tag on the other’s chest.  “Are you alright?”

 

“yep,” Sans let out a breath, he raised up and tried to look presentable. 

 

Sans pushed himself off of the counter and hopped down off of the seat. He walked up to the new monster and held out his hand. A forced smile on his face as he greeted the other. The other blinked at his smile but didn’t say anything. 

 

“Avenir Sans, right?” Sans asked as he held out his hand to his new co-worker. The skeleton took his hand, a bashful grin across his face at the sound of his name. 

 

“Yeah, but call me ‘Blue’ please, ” Blue shook his hand. “Only person that calls me ‘Avenir’ is my husband. Mweh heh!” After pulling his hand back, Blue rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. Not meeting Sans’ eyes.

 

“Wait, ” Sans froze in his tracks. Eyesockets going wide as he turned to look at the guilty looking skeleton. Looking like a deer caught in headlights. “Was that a pun?” Blue shrugged her shoulders and walked off.

 

“I don't know what you are talking about, ” Sneaky bastard, Sans grinned at the back of Blue's head. Maybe working here won't be so bad.

* * *

 

"I'm assuming you're Comic Sans,” Blue stated rather than asked as he surveyed the library. “Mr.Barter told me I would be training you.” Blue turned to face Sans, sheepishness flashing across his face. “You probably didn’t have much to do yesterday, sorry,” 

 

Sans shrugged his shoulders. “It’s fine,” Sans had to do less work than he was expecting but why should he complain. 

 

Blue kept his smile and went to the cart next to the counter. He pulled it towards Sans. “We can start by putting these back in their correct places,” Blue pushed the cart into Sans’ hands. A quirky smile on his face. “You know how to find where they go and in what order?” 

 

Sans looked down at the books, he put all his weight on the cart. “ The tags on the side, right? It has the first three stickers of the author's name,” Sans pointed to the stickers on the spine of the book before pointing to one of the neighboring shelves. “and numbers matching the shelves they go on,” 

 

Blue smile and placed his hands on his hips. “Correct, though that was an easy one,”  Blue waved Sans off. Blue plucked two of the books off of the cart. One had a more colorful cover than the other. “But what about these two?”

 

Sans eyes went to the spine. The authors were different, the bland one had ‘Mat: 407.5’, while the colorful one had ‘Mil: 407.4’ “uhh… Same shelf but this one,” Sans points to the bland one. “goes on a different section of the shelf,”

 

Blue shook his head, but his smile remained kind. “Nope, sorry.” Blue lowered the books but kept them in his hand. “You would have been right, but this library is more complicated than others.” Blue waved the colorful book in his hand. “This is a children's book, it goes in the sectioned off part of the library upstairs and it has its own filing system,”    
  


“That section is watched over by Mr. Barter but even he can miss some books from time to time. So it is our job to catch the books he misses and file the ones down here,” Blue explained, motioning all over the place. First to the walkway leading to the upper part of the library and then to the books around them. 

 

“That's a lot more complicated than it needs to be,” Sans mumbled. Blue shrugged his shoulders. Blue had been working there for about a year, so he was more than use to the strange algorithm that the library had. 

 

“Maybe so, but it works,” Blue put the books back down. “You’ll get use to it, but we also have all the books in the computer. So if you get confused on where a book goes you can also check there,”

* * *

 

Blue continued to walk him through the entire process. Getting books put away, Sans found one or two that was meant for the upper level but everything else seemed to be in the proper section. Blue floated around the area as if he owned the place. Blue seemed to have a routine in order: Put books from the return box away, create a new password for the computers,  open up the library for business, check computer for any overdue books, and keep things going. 

 

Sans envied the other for seeming to know what to do and when to do it without being told. Sans wondered if he would ever be at that level one day. Though probably not as precise as Blue. Blue seemed to take get pride and joy in being a librarian. Something that Sans didn’t even want to be. 

 

“Thank you for stopping by!” Blue waved vigorously at the middle-aged blonde woman as they left the library. The woman gave Blue a small wave back.

 

Sans stared at the woman leaving, swiveling in his chair. “One question, how can she be so calm on checking out a porn book in front of you? Cause she just did,” Blue seemed to be taken back from the question. He glanced at Sans and then back to exit of the library before he burst into fits of mweh heh heh’s. 

 

Blue shrugged his shoulders, leaning on his elbows. “No idea, but then again I don’t get the appeal of any of it,” Blue looked to the clock on the wall. A grin stretched across his face and he pushed himself away from the counter.

 

“It’s time for our break!” Blue exclaimed in excitement. “And for once, we have no one in our section of the library, so we can take it on time!”

 

Blue hoped down from his chair, grabbing his phone that was in one of the cubbies beneath the counter. “Be excited about this, I can’t tell you how many times I had a late lunch break,” Blue said as he unlocked his phone.

 

Sans hopped down from his chair, wobbling a bit as his legs had fallen asleep. His stance going in a ‘w’ pose as he tried to keep from falling over. Sans liked to sleep but wasn’t fond of when his limbs did. HIs legs felt stiff but could already feel the uncomfortable prickling feeling begin.

 

Sans wobbled his way around the counter, probably looking like a penguin. He probably looked like an idiot at this point. Sans glanced over his shoulder to his new co-worker to see Blue staring down at his phone. Worry and concern flashing in those big cyan eyelights as he typed away as quickly as he could. 

 

“Is everything alright?” Sans asked in concern. 

 

Blue looked up at Sans, his eyelights running between Sans and his phone as he fidgeted. “Yeah, yeah. It’s just my friend’s daughter got ill at school again,” Blue pushed his tongue at his cheek. “She’s feeling better now, but just to be sure he asked if I could pick her up from school,” 

 

“Why can’t he pick her up?” Sans asked confused. 

 

“He already used up all of his days off at work and can’t afford to take any time off,” Blue put his phone in his back pocket. “Thankfully Mr.Barter loves kids or he probably wouldn’t understand if I requested to leave work early for her,”

 

“You won’t mind if I leave an hour or two early to go get her, do you?” Blue asked.

 

“Nah, I think I can hold down the fort,” Blue flashed him a thankful smile. “Besides, we have four hours left,” Sans shrugged. “and that's including our lunch hour,” 

 

“I’ll be fine… the moment my legs wake up that is,” 

 

Blue snorted. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr.Barter is Swap Asgore. Didn't know a proper nickname for him. So i just changed his last name to a synonym for swap. Haha
> 
> Slim calls Blue by his first name or "Avi". And he is the only one that can get away with it.
> 
> Blue is asexual.
> 
> (My dream job would be to be a librarian. I love books)
> 
> This book will rarely have a Papyrus p.o.v i believe. I know the description is mostly paps centered but this story is more of Sans moving on. So idk.


	8. Mini Librarian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans gets a tiny surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Bad grammar!
> 
> Grammarly is acting out on me. So it makes it harder to do checks and since this chapter has Xiomara in it, I knew it would make it that much harder to check. 
> 
> (Grammarly has been fucking up to the point of adding the word twice that it is suppose to fix and making an error appearing multiple times so i dont even know anymore. Also doesn't help that it doesn't recognize 'Sans' as a name and keeps trying to 'fix" it all)

Sans sipped on his cold cup of coffee.  The overly bitter taste trickled down his throat as he pushed the door to the library open. Making sure to not spill his drink. This morning had been going rather slow. Sans had another hopeless dream about Papyrus.

 

Sans doesn’t think he had a good nights sleep in a while. Then again, when has he ever slept soundly through the night. it just felt like it got worse and worse ever since he left. His eyesockets felt heavy and begged to be closed. But he fought through it. He couldn’t sleep, he needed to be awake. He needed to get his mind away from the past.

 

Sans yawned, rubbing his eyesocket as he made his way at to the oval-shaped desk. Blue could be seen in the back, already putting books away. Singing a soft melody under his breath. How could Blue be so happy this early in the morning?

 

Sans plopped his coffee down, on the miniature side table under the desk. _(Mr.Barter didn’t like any type of drinks in ‘spill’ sight of electronics or books. So Blue had bought his own side tables for the workers to use.)_ He all but fell into his seat with a long, tired sigh.

 

Opening his eyesockets, instantly drawn to a pile of books sitting on the desk. Lazily, he reached for one. The title ‘American chillers’ written as the title. It looked like a horror book. A sticky note was placed on it as well.

 

‘ _Books that may be meant for the kid’s section._

_Run a check for it._

_The new password is “_ **Smellydonut6.9”**

_-Blue’_

Sans snorted, placing the book back down and started up the computer. The loading screen was slow. The circle going on forever. Sans quickly took a sip of his coffee, eyelights staying on the screen. Putting his coffee down, Sans leaned on his fist, shutting his eyesockets. 

 

“‘ello!” Eyesockets snapped opened as Sans jumped in his seat. Giggling sounded from below him. Turning his gaze over, a small skeleton girl stood, covering her mouth as giggles escaped her.

 

There shouldn’t be any kids here, not yet anyways. The library wasn’t due to open for another hour. Sans still had some books to rearrange and tables to spray. (If Blue hadn’t beaten him to it)  

 

She was dressed in an outer space styled dress that fell to her knees. A midnight blue ribbon tied around her neck pulled into a pretty bow on the side. Her eyes a bright, ruby red. Shining in laughter, her round cheeks dusted a faint red as she giggled.

 

“Uhhh… Hi?” Sans hesitantly raised his hand, waving gently at her. She smiled brightly as his gestures, making her way to the chair next to him. “What’s your name, kid?” Sans asked as the smaller one.

 

“Mara!” Mara wheezed out as she struggled to get up on the seat. Her feet kicking as hard. Her tongue stuck out.

 

“Need help there, Mara?”

 

Mara turned to him, her eyesockets narrowing. “No! I can do it,” Mara looked offended by the offer of help. Stifling a laugh, Sans left her be. He kept a watch out for her though, just to make sure she didn’t fall.

 

Once she made it up, her face brightened. She turned to Sans with a bright grin, pride shimmering in her eyelights. “Told ya I cou’d!”

 

“You did,” Sans said, still confused about it all.

 

A book plopped onto the desk, causing Sans to jump again. “I see you met Xiomara,” Blue chimed, smile as bright as ever. “I hope she isn’t bothering you,” Sans shook his head.

 

“Nah, she’s fine. Didn’t know what to think at first,” Sans explained, pulling himself closer to the desk. Leaning over on his arms. At this point, Xiomara was poking away at the desk, making booping noises.

Blue nodded his head. “Good,” Sighing a breath of relief, Blue motioned to the book he dropped. “I’m going to head to Mr. Barters office. Are any of these checked?”

 

Sans’ eyes went to the computer, now waiting for the password. “Uhh, no. Sorry,” Blue held up his hand, stopping Sans from continuing.

  
“it’s fine, you just got in,” Blue drummed his fingers on the desk, eyes going to Xiomara. “Just asking so I could drop them off on my way there.”

 

Blue glanced back to Sans. “Could you watch her in the meantime? I got to talk to Mr. Barter about Xiomara being here,”

 

“You trust me being alone with her?” Blue raised an eyebrow bone at Sans. “I mean, we just meet and-” Sans trailed off, thinking he was making himself sound worse. Cracking a smile, Blue’s head shook.

 

Blue laughed. “Mr. Barter wouldn’t have hired you if you weren’t 100% safe for kids to be around,” Blue said, pushing himself off of the desk and made his way around it to Xiomara. “The boss and I are really good judges of character,” Blue knelt down next to his goddaughter, giving her a gentle and loving smile. "Besides, you couldn't catch her even if you tried,"  

 

“I’ll be back soon,” Blue promised. “Don’t start any fires, okay?”

 

Xiomara nodded her head, looping her finger around Blue’s. “Otay!” Blue flicked her wrist away from Xiomara’s chuckling as the child turned in her chair to go back to booping the desk.

 

“Oh, Sans,” Said skeleton tilted his head up to gaze at Blue. Blue had a smirk on his face, eyelights flickering between Xiomara and Sans. “Don’t be fooled by the innocence, the devil usual lies there,” Blue joked as he left.

* * *

 

 

One by one, Sans searched each book. All but one did belong to the kid's section. Thankfully there wasn’t as many as it originally looked. Some were surprisingly thick for a kids book. Something about an evil queen did grab Sans’ attention.

 

Maybe he should read something other than fluffybunny and the newspaper. Sink into another world that could rid his mind of this one.

 

Sans sat the book about the evil queen to the side. He continued to search for the books he had and marked them as ‘returned’ as he went. His eyes shifting to Xiomara every once and while. The more time that went on, the more Xiomara looked bored. ...and she had glasses?

 

Where did she get those old granny glasses?

 

“Uh? Where did you get those, Kiddo?” Sans asked. Xiomara turned to face Sans. The glasses comically large for her small face. She stared at him for a second before shrugging his shoulders.

 

“found ‘em,” Mara shrugged her shoulders, eyelights refusing to look Sans in the eyes. “don’ i look like a libarryan?”

 

“You look like a tiny, human librarian that stayed here a little too long,” Sans jokes, poking Xiomara’s forehead. Xiomara giggled, her giggles caused the glasses to shake and slip a bit. Becoming crooked.

 

"Got sick,” Xiomara shrugged. “flu is ‘oing round at skool. Papa ‘idn’t want me ‘oing,” Xiomara seemed to deflate a bit at that. “I like skool though,” Xiomara had a small pout on her face, pulling off the _‘human librarian that's been here too long’_ better.

 

But even with the humerus look, Sans couldn’t help but feel down for Xiomara. Sans was homeschooled, so he remembers envying those who got to go. Papyrus attended a private school, Sans could never figure out if that was lucky or unlucky.

 

Nonetheless, a pout didn’t look right on Xiomara. It unsettled him. “I got some time, whatcha want to do?” Sans wanted to cheer her up. At least until Blue got done talking to Mr.Barter. Shouldn’t he be back by now?

 

Sans regretted asking immediately when a devilish grin stretched across her skull. Xiomara hopped down off the chair, latching onto Sans’ sleeves and tugged on him.

 

“let’s play cops!” She let out an excited squeal. When Sans finally got out of his startled haze, he smiled down at the kiddo. They had time to spare, so why not?

 

* * *

 

It took only five minutes for Xiomara to get all the throwaway books that sat at the bottom of a box. It took ten minutes for her to build a makeshift fort. Humming a random tune as she went about it.

  
It took one minute for her to tie Sans’ wrist with her ribbon.

 

Taken him by surprise as she had asked him to pick up a book near her to put on the top of the fort. She grabbed his wrist, quickly tying it as she proudly claims he was her prisoner. Her ribcage puffing out in pride, as her eyelights glowed.

So that is where Sans' himself. Hands tied as he was being held captive by the young prison guard. Did this count as working? Their job did include handling kids... But did it include becoming their prisoner?  

Blue closed the door to the kid's section behind him, sighing as he rubbed his neck. That took longer than necessary. Blue knew Mr. Barter wouldn't mind any kids, but having them around certain books and equipment required for Blue to check in. “ I’m back-” Blue stopped.

"Hey Blue," Sans said casually as he waved at his coworker. " I’ve been taken prisoner,” Sans said as he sat behind a fort made of books. Xiomara’s ribbon now tied around Sans’ wrist. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xiomara wants to be like her papa. 
> 
> Blue is as close to another parent figure (besides Edge) that Xiomara knows. So they do have a strong bond. Blue will go godfather bear on anyone who messes with his baby bear. 
> 
> Xiomara is adorable in every way in my eyes and ill protect this bean til i die. 
> 
> only one day, and Xiomara has Sans wrapped around her pinky. well, almost haha. 
> 
>  
> 
> If you enjoyed, leave a comment! It fills me with D E T E R M I N A T I O N. 
> 
>  
> 
> is that old yet?

**Author's Note:**

> So, there will be at least two more chapters. More angst to come as well.


End file.
